Intenciones de un sacerdote rojo
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Las intenciones de Thoros de Myr para con el Rey Aerys nunca le han quedado claras y eso le confude. En cambio, tiene claro los tres factores que hace que el sacerdote rojo y el Rey Robert se lleven tan bien. Este fic participa de "La Conquista: Primera Espada, #2 Ronda" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Intenciones de un sacerdote rojo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa de "La Conquista: Primera Espada, #2 Ronda" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Objeto:** Escalera.

**Sentimiento:** Confusión.

**Personajes:** Thoros de Myr y Barristan Selmy.

* * *

**I.**

Los cráneos de los dragones adornan las paredes del salón del trono pero el sacerdote no se siente intimidado por las cuencas vacías de los ojos que parecen desnudarle el alma. La estancia solamente está iluminada por la débil luz del ocaso que puede filtrarse a través de los cristales coloreados de las ventanas y el viejo Rey está sentado en el trono de las mil espadas con la espalda encorvada.

Sus uñas largas se cierran en torno al trono como las garras de un animal que retiene a su presa. Thoros no está familiarizado con los términos de cortesía que deben tenerse en la presencia de un Rey y menos sabe comportarse cuando se encuentra frente a un rey que ha perdido la cordura; pero supone que una reverencia con gracilidad le será suficiente para que el Rey Aerys le brinde unos pocos minutos de su extenso tiempo, porque para Thoros no ha sido fácil conseguir que el Rey que ve conspiraciones por doquier, aceptara verlo.

Cuando cabalgaba por la Colina de Aegon, la guardia de la ciudad le obligó a entregarles cada una de las armas que llevaba consigo y no es que Thoros le tuviera mucho cariño a sus armas, pero el cuchillo de plata que había tomado prestado no más haber llegado a Poniente, se había ganado un lugar en su corazón llameante. Los rumores por Poniente se extendían como pólvora y a sus oídos había llegado que el Rey no aceptaba que nadie se acercara con objetos afilados.

— ¿Qué hace tan lejos de casa? Si mi memoria no me falla, Myr queda a muchas leguas de Desembarco del Rey.

—Su memoria no le falla, Majestad. Myr sigue quedando a muchas leguas de la capital con un mar de por medio, a menos que haya decidido moverse de lugar cuando emprendí el viaje.

Thoros esboza una sonrisa de lado que no es recibida por Aerys quien se mantiene impasible en el Trono. El cabello blanco y traslucido le cae como una cortina desgastada sobre sus hombros.

— ¿A qué ha venido Thoros de Myr?

—Antes de explicar mis motivos por solicitar una audiencia, me gustaría hacerle una simple pregunta —Aerys frunce los labios—. ¿Le teme al fuego?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —interroga—. Los dragones no le temen al fuego. La sangre del dragón es el fuego de la vieja Valyria.

Esa es la respuesta que Thoros necesita para continuar.

—Los dragones fueron los primeros servidores de R'hllor, ellos lo manifestaban a través de sus bocanadas de fuego. La sangre del dragón toma su poder y su inmunidad del fuego, al igual que R'hllor lo hace.

El hombre llamado Thoros de Myr continúa hablando de dragones de majestuoso poder y corazones llameantes, como si el Rey Aerys no estuviera ya lo suficientemente obsesionado con el fuego como para que alguien desconocido venga a echar más leña a esa hoguera. Barristan lo escucha pacientemente pues no puede retirarse de la estancia, el lugar de la Guardia Real es junto al Rey pero no puede evitarse sentirse confundido.

¿Qué quiere un sacerdote rojo en la corte del Rey?

* * *

**II.**

La**_ escalera_** se ha convertido en eternos escalones que a sus pies ya les cuestan subir. Barristan toca la puerta de madera con los nudillos, esperando que el rostro del sacerdote rojo aparezca detrás de ella. Thoros de Myr ha permanecido más tiempo de lo estipulado en la capital y ha mantenido distendidas conversaciones con el Rey de las cuales Barristan no ha podido ser testigo.

Esa noche no le ha tocado hacer guardia en la puerta de la habitación de Aerys, esa noche le toca al joven Jaime Lannister. Thoros abre la puerta con una copa de vino dulce de El Rejo en la mano, Barristan pocas veces ha bebido tal exquisitez pero reconocería su aroma dulzón en cualquier parte.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle mi viejo amigo?

—No soy su viejo amigo, es más ni siquiera somos amigos —responde de forma tosca, algo inusual en él—. ¿No le parece que bebe demasiado para ser un sacerdote al servicio de R'hllor?

—Nunca he visto que mi dios me prohibiera hacer tal cosa gratificante como es el beber un vino tan bueno como este —contesta alzando ambas cejas—. ¿Acostumbra sacar conclusiones precipitadas de los visitantes?

—Solamente cuando los visitantes no dejan en claro sus intenciones para con el Rey.

—Con que esa es la cuestión del asunto —dice Thoros mientras abre un poco más la puerta y le invita pasar a la habitación. Barristan se mantiene impasible en su lugar—. Venga hombre, no sea testarudo. Barristan duda por un segundo pero termina aceptando.

—Le escucho, sacerdote aunque dudo que esa sea la palabra correcta para referirme a usted.

—Así que esa es la cuestión del asunto. Usted duda que yo sea sacerdote.

—Más que una duda, es una afirmación.

Entonces Thoros coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Barristan y con labios húmedos confiesa:

—Ahora yo también dudo.

No ha conseguido la respuesta que espera y su confusión a ese personaje tan extraño termina por aumentar.

* * *

**III.**

Mujeres, combates y beber.

Tres factores que el Rey Robert y Thoros de Myr tienen en común. A Barristan siempre le resultaron confusas las intenciones del sujeto para visitar y permanecer en la corte del Rey Aerys que a partido en busca de los dragones muertos que le antecedieron; pero la confusión se aclara en cuanto a sus intenciones para permanecer en la capital.

Él y Robert se llevan de maravilla.

Tanto a él como al sacerdote rojo les gusta frecuentar burdeles y tabernas de la capital, beber hasta que no recuerdan sus propios nombres y buscar peleas donde no las hay, así como asistir a torneos y apostar por quien va a desmontar a quien. A menudo Barristan debe escoltarlos por las calles de Desembarco del Rey y aguardar en las tabernas mientras ellos beben vino, cuentan anécdotas de combates con mujeres denudas sentadas en sus rodillas.

Thoros de Myr le susurraba palabras de fuego al Rey Aerys. Palabras que bailaban de emoción en los oídos del Rey que fue traicionado, pero al Rey Robert le susurra palabras muy diferentes.

Mujeres, combates y beber.

Tres razones para que el sacerdote rojo continué en la corte.


End file.
